An Awkward Kind Of Love
by The World's Biggest Fangirl
Summary: Belarus is bored out of his wits until Fem!China sends him to  Fem!South Korea's country for a vacation. She annoys him, but can a romance be blossoming? Male!Belarus/Fem!South Korea.  Written for a contest on Deviantart.


(A/N: This was written for a contest at deviantART's Kurotalia club, and I got third place! The theme was "Spring, Crack Pairings, and Genderbending. And about the whole convo on Sonic Rush... It seriously took me that long to get through that level. XD So, here we go...)

* * *

><p>Belarus sighed and swung his legs back and forth impatiently. His country was always so cold! He didn't think he could take another spring with temperatures of about 0 °C (32 °F) It was a great deal warmer in Asia, where his dear sister Russia and her stupid girlfriend, China, were off on vacation. He wished he could go, but as his big brother Ukraine (Who he didn't like much, either. In fact, the Belarusian nation hated anyone other than Russia.) told him, two unpredictable "chicks" (Belarus was not amused.) both with knives and fighting over Russia in the same house would be hazardous to everyone.<p>

And of course, Russia had agreed with Ukraine, and he was thus stuck in his freezing cold country. Sometimes he believed there was no one he hated more than General Winter, who had an almost choke-hold on his climate. Couldn't it ever get warm like the summers he had witnessed during his stay at America's house? America got so hot, with sandy beaches, and the sunshine was actually warm…

Russia and China were sitting in a secluded garden in China's backyard, fervently sipping on green tea, when China brought up how sad Belarus had seemed lately.

"Why would you even care about Nikolai, da?" Russia asked, curious as to why her significant other was so worried about her greatest competition for her love. She knew that she would never be worried about someone who was seeking China's affections. But, then again, China had raised a lot of younger siblings. It was only natural for her to be sisterly.

"Well, he looks downright miserable. And your family is my family, no matter how… Erm, interesting they are", China replied. "I think it's the cold weather. I know how much it depresses you, Anya."

"I guess he is upset Dmitri and I wouldn't let him come…" Russia sighed.

"I bet that if we sent him on vacation somewhere else, he'd be happy."

"But where, Chun-Yan?" Russia stared into her partner's eyes with her violet orbs. She appeared innocent, but China knew that Russia had a dark, sadistic side. Those eyes always made the Chinese nation shiver and move away. They were also exquisite, and attracted her like a magnet. China was confused as to how they could do both things at once, but she loved them just the same.

"Soo Yeon owes me one. I think she could handle him, aru."

"Alright, send Nikolai to South Korea and possibly endanger your little sister. That sounds like a good idea, da?" Even though Russia was smiling, China knew she was being mocked.

"She can handle him, aru!" China exclaimed angrily. "She's a video game nerd, and she spends all of her time playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl or whatever the heck it's called! She's stronger than any of my siblings!"

"Fine." Russia sighed. "Have your fun, da."

Belarus was still sitting outside when Ukraine ran up to him. "Nikolaaai!" Ukraine sang, grinning at his little brother.

"What, Dmitri?" Belarus sounded bored.

"_Sestra _just called! You seem like you need a vacation, and Chun-Yan's little sister Soo Yeon is going to let you stay at her place!"

"What country does her sister represent?"

"South Korea!"

Belarus frowned. He'd only seen the mentioned Asian nation once, and that had been enough to never want to go anywhere near her. She was so annoying, and what was the deal with her obsession of groping people? He'd prefer to not go, but if Russia wanted him to...

"I'll go", he growled.

South Korea stood at the window, watching the airplane outside land. She was extremely excited; Her Aniki had sent her a visitor! China had trusted her enough to entrust the personification of Belarus into her care. This was a big deal, knowing how he acted. But he was cute, too, South Korea knew. She usually preferred females, but Belarus was so fine…

"You're Soo Yeon", Belarus grunted. He was looming over her, breathing in her face and down her neck, which was unsettling. She had not even seen him walk over.

"You must be Nikolai, da ze!" She had to sound confident. Confidence had originated in Korea, after all.

"I am. Now, are we going to go or do I have to stab you?" The line was delivered casually, but the glare of malicious intent in his eyes told her he meant business.

"Nope, you don't need to stab me. Let's go, da ze!" South Korea grabbed his hand and began to drag him off. He responded by slamming her into the wall and putting his face right in hers.

"Don't… touch me", he hissed, digging his fingernails into her wrist. "Or you die."

South Korea nodded her head, afraid of the Belarusian nation in her face. His hot breaths ghosted her nose, causing her to shiver. She let his hand slip out of her own. This visit was already a disaster, and Belarus had only been there for about a minute.

His eyes were like burning flames boring into her back. That was really all South Korea knew about this boy her sister had forced on her. That, and the fact that he wasn't afraid to threaten her. Neither of those were good things.

Belarus stared at the back of this South Korea and focused on how many different ways he could scar it. There were numerous, and he licked his lips as he imagined the blood spurting. Perhaps he truly was a psycho like that idiot chick Poland called him. Or maybe Poland was jealous of how Lithuania had a fancy for him. Personally, he couldn't stand the girl. Lithuania was annoying, and Russia's favorite. No one got in between him and Russia without feeling his wrath.

"So… Why don't we go to Seoraksan National Park? Anya and Chun-Yan tell me you like flowers, Nikolai. It has a lot of different rare species", South Korea suggests, trying to get some ideas. She actually had no idea what Belarus liked, but she got the feeling that he secretly was very thoughtful, and would spend his time staring at beautiful scenery and contemplating things.

Belarus grunted. That sounded… Nice, he had to admit. "Alright, girl, take us there."

South Korea glared at him, but not hard enough for him to pick up on. He was hot, but that was no excuse for having no manners and threatening her. She couldn't believe she had to deal with him for an entire week. At first, she had thought China was doing her a favor by introducing her to him.. But now, she realized, her sister had just dumped this jerk wad Belarus on her. She clenched her fists before motioning for Belarus to follow her.

He followed after her as she boarded a bus. South Korea plopped down in a seat, and he sat across from her. "The ride there from here, Seoul, will take about four hours, so keep yourself occupied", South Korea told him. "I'm going to be playing video games, so-"

"I have nothing to do. I might as well watch you", Belarus interrupted. He moved right next to her and watched, eyes boring into her face, as she turned on her DS and began to play a Sonic game. South Korea could barely focus on the game with him so close. Whether this was from fear or embarrassment, she couldn't tell.

Two hours passed in this fashion, Belarus looming over her shoulder as South Korea played her game, until he asked, "Why is that hedgehog blue? That's stupid."

"I'm not really sure. Here, you can play if you want." South Korea looked up at him, giving him the best smile she could muster with his eyes right on her face.

"….." He took the gaming console from her and began to play. After a few minutes, he had lost all of his lives and had shoved the console back into her hands. "This was stupid."

South Korea was secretly relieved that he hadn't broken the gaming console, or threatened to kill her. "No it's not", she whispered softly, attempting to soothe him. "It takes practice. It took me over a year to master that one."

"Really?" He stared at her unbelievingly.

"Mmm hmm", South Korea said, nodding. "Sonic Rush makes my mind hurt. And don't even get me started on Blaze the Cat's part!"

"Really? There's really a harder part than that?"

"Yeppers." South Korea gave Belarus one of her signature stupid grins. He just shook his head.

"Has anyone ever told you you're weird, Soo Yeon?" he asked icily.

"No…. Do you think I am?" she asked.

"Extremely."

South Korea pouted. "I take the time to entertain you for a week and you diss me? The heck? You are such a jerk!"

Belarus responded by shoving her roughly into the wall of the bus and holding her in place. "You will be nice to me, understand that? I hate you, you're annoying. The only thing keeping me from killing you right here and right now is my_ sestra. _She would be mad at me. That is the ONLY REASON. So watch your tongue, girl, or I may just be motivated to not consider the consequences and kill you anyways."

South Korea swallowed hard, nodding. Belarus was starting to really unnerve her. Just when she thought she knew him, he would turn around and pull something on her that was unexpected. It made her brain hurt just thinking about it.

"Good." He pulled away and stared out of the window. He stayed the same way for the rest of the journey. When South Korea had gotten bored and had tried to strike up a conversation, he had glared at her so fiercely that she had abruptly shut up.

When they finally reached their destination, they both exited the bus and South Korea led him on without a word.

"What's so interesting about this 'National Park' that you're taking me here?" Belarus finally asked.

"It has some gorgeous vegetation… And Buddhist temples. It's a very amazing place. I love to go there and think about my big sister Shin, and how much I miss her…" South Korea sighed.

"… Who's Shin?" Belarus asked.

"North Korea. I saw her about a month ago, she came to me crying because Kim Jong Il had died, and she didn't know what to do.. And she looked terrible. Her country is not a good place to live, and.." South Korea sniffled loudly.

Belarus sighed loudly. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it!" South Korea began to wail loudly. Belarus rolled his eyes before hugging her to his chest. "W-wha-"

"You were wailing. I hate the noise of wailing. I'm shutting you up." South Korea couldn't help but notice the slight blush on his face, and was extremely confused. If he hated her, then why was he so flustered by physical contact? And he hadn't been earlier. She had already given up on trying to figure him out, so she decided to just ignore her questions and go with the flow.

"Alright, whatever you say." South Korea had stopped crying, and Belarus was still hugging her. She didn't really understand what this meant, but he was warm and she wasn't going to complain.

"… You're not pushing me away?" he asked. She shook her head, blushing slightly.

"You're… warm", she said simply. He nodded, and took her hand in his gently.

"Lead me", he demanded. She nodded and dragged him towards the park. When they got there, however, and into the throng of tourists, he snatched his hand away angrily and acted as if it had never happened. Camera shy, huh? Well, she could deal with that. South Korea had been thinking the entire walk to Seoraksan National Park, and she had concluded that Belarus was secretly attracted to her, but felt like he was betraying his sister, so he pretended he wasn't. She knew she was attracted to him, no matter how crazy he was. She thought his craziness was "awesome", and he was gorgeous.

"So… Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"Because… of that." South Korea pointed off towards a temple in the distance. It was obviously oriental, and surrounded by stubby greenery that made Belarus want to laugh in her face before threatening her with a knife for wasting his time, but that probably wasn't a good idea. He had already scared her enough to get his point across. Anything over-the-top would piss off Anya, and that would not be a good idea.

"Lead the way.." he sighed. She ran off towards the temple, singing under her breath in Korean. Belarus ran after her, rolling his eyes. She stopped right outside and waited for him to catch up before she slipped inside. He followed, staring in awe at the inside.

"…..What is the deal with that chubby guy?"

"….He's called the Buddha", South Korea replied, obviously not amused. "He's my god, so I'd be happy if you didn't diss him, dude."

"Whatever, girl", Belarus hissed, walking over and poking the statue. He looked bored.

"So, what do you think?" South Korea asked.

"Sure, it's pretty. But nowhere as pretty as Anya… Or you."

South Korea whirled around and stared at him. "Nikolai, are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Am I seriously that bad that you can't take a compliment from me seriously?"

He was surprised when she ran up to him and tackled him in a hug. But, it actually felt kind of… Good.


End file.
